In a wireless communication system, a mobile device may request or be instructed to handover from a serving base station to a target base station, such as when the mobile device is moving, or when the signal quality of the serving base station degrades, etc. A handover is a process of transferring an ongoing call or data session from one cell to another. Conventionally, the mobile device measures signal strength of a serving cell and neighboring cells and then sends a measurement report to the serving cell. The serving cell then determines whether to instruct the mobile device to handover from the serving cell to a target cell from among the neighboring cells.